


Catharsis (Respectable Stories Involving Archetypes and Things I Can't stand to Read Myself)

by Lapinporokoira



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And in some cases try and be positive, And make actual plot from it if I can, But I'll try and be subtle, Crossdressing, Gender Roles, Misogyny, Warnings for Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Shorts, Snippets, One Shots, Multi chapter ect  where I challenge myself to write stories involving aspects in Fanfiction I really don't like to read or utterly avoid like the plague. There will be a mix of either just slamming my dislike with plot or by trying to write some in a positive way. There will not be any blatant bashing for the sake of bashing though. This is a challenge of going out of my comfort zone and I hope I do surprise myself into liking what until now I've disliked to read.</p><p>Secret Window is fairly obvious in it's implication of the subject matter I avoid. In fact I would say this covers my utmost number one of "I would rather claw out my own eyes then read this" thing. (In general but mostly this character specifically) Only thing worse for me is coming across it as a surprise.<br/>I did try to not let my bias show here but I'll let you be the judge of how I succeeded.<br/>Oh and I apologise if it's just terribly written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis (Respectable Stories Involving Archetypes and Things I Can't stand to Read Myself)

**Secret Window**

 

 

The impropriety of the situation was enough to make Dori seethe, but the calming hand of Nori on his shoulder stilled him from jumping up and stopping the whole thing. Ori for her part seemed blissfully unaware of her role in this societal no-no as she spoke to Dwalin with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. When Ori laughed in her sweet childish lilt, Dori tensed, ready to pounce but Nori’s grip hardened and his aura thickened. Dori turned to argue against his younger brother but the look in Nori’s eyes wilted his anger like water to a flame.

“Calm down Dori. It’s not like we can do anything about it now and you know Thorin.”

Dori slumped in frustration. Thorin indeed. Thorin had kicked up enough of a fuss about Ori’s age on the journey. If he knew they had kept her gender a secret from him as well… Dori and Nori would not be going home in one piece, that was for certain. Still what could either brother have done in the circumstances?

Nori had signed onto the company before Dori had even known his brother was back in the Blue Mountains.  
Before then Nori had been away for over a decade doing Mahal knows what and Dori on learning his brother’s return and intention had felt obligated to sign on as well. He had tried to keep the information from Ori, but she was a good observer and had quickly uncovered the truth. That then lead of course to her insisting on joining as well much to the horror of her older brothers.

Thorin would never have allowed a Darrowdam to go outside of the Blue Mountains without a male escort, let alone allow one so young to come along on a dangerous and likely deadly journey. Dwarven society was very particular about how Darrowdams were to be treated. Sure, a typical Dwarrowdam could swing an axe but that didn’t mean she should have to. They were beloved and rare and should be protected.  
Like a forge, a Dwarrowdam was full of fire that required a delicate touch to encourage. A creator who bore strength by standing firm at the heart of any home. Without a forge a dwarf was nothing. Such was the respect and protection awarded a female dwarf that she was defended against even other male dwarfs.

It was unbecoming for a Dwarrowdam to freely interact with all and sundry and most often their interactions with those of the opposite gender was through mediation of a male relative. Those few females that did not have such male relatives were transferred to the nunnery run by the Sisters of Stone and led by a Male mason. The mason was a male dwarf who had willingly destroyed his own hammer in order to avoid temptation. It was a high honour.

When Dori had intended to join Thorin he had initially planned for Ori to join the Sisters of Stone in his absence. Even before she knew the truth of why Dori was leaving she had balked at the nunnery suggestion. After discovering why Dori was leaving, she had just down right refused altogether. Ori may have been sweet and gentle but the forge inside of her burned hotter than dragon fyre. Even with his best efforts Dori could not change the mind of his sister. Even using a cheap shot like bringing Nori in to side with him had no effect. In fact that little cheat backfired spectacularly. Reuniting with her long lost brother sealed the deal. Ori could not bear the thought of separating again.

In the end Dori had two choices. If he (and Nori) backed out of the contract it would be seen as a massive betrayal and not only would they both be executed for it, their already damaged family reputation would be so utterly destroyed that Ori would lose her freedom and rights and likely end up only as a bed warmer and breeding stock. That option was too terrible to even contemplate. Leaving only one other choice open to them.

So Dori and Nori did their best to make up Ori into a young lad. A fairly easy task considering her naturally boyish looks and behaviour. Her small breasts and slightly too small stature for a boy were hidden by bulking up on woollen clothing. Her smaller hands hidden by thickened mittens and Ori’s beard was trimmed into a style more appropriate for a young man leading into his adult years. Only Ori’s voice was a slight betrayal of her identity but only if you knew you were looking at a dwarrowdam. Youth was the excuse to be used should anybody question it.

The biggest obstacle involved Ori’s lack of weapon’s training. As a female dwarf and of a poor family at that, weapons training had not been a priority. Nori solved the issue as best he could with a gift for his little sister. A hand crafted slingshot. It was no axe or sword and it did make her stand out but it was something and Ori was very good at it. Dori had been dubious but Nori told him how one of the princes specialised in a bow and arrow so at least one other dwarf was known not to apply the art of fighting with a forged weapon. Still Dori fretted.

When Dori and Nori had introduced their little “brother” to King Thorin for a role in the company his face had been like thunder. Ori for all her size and lack of experience managed to barely flinch at the enraged tone. Dori and Nori did not fare quite so well sharing worried faces across the top of Ori’s head on either side of her. They feared Thorin could see right through the disguise but his rant proved less worrying but no less fierce when he argued against having a child in the company.

It came as a bit of a surprise during the heated debate that Ori managed to bravely step forward and hand the King a parchment with details of “his” birth and birth date. Proving the young dwarf was of age and somehow showing Ori was born as a male. No doubt she had used her scribing skills to make the forgery. Earning a bit of pride from both her brothers. Although Dori later rebuked Ori for doing something criminal.

In the end Thorin had need of a scribe and was woefully lacking in volunteers for his campaign so he accepted her admittance reluctantly. He had so much more to deal with and Ori was only slightly younger than his sister-sons who were also coming along. It was a relief all around when they deal was settled but it did not change the fluttering of doubt about the entire situation and the risks down the line for the Ri family.

So that had been the tangled mess of stubbornness that led to all three siblings sitting around a campfire with the rest of the company heading towards a little place called The Shire.

Still… Dori could try and pretend that Ori was his little brother rather then his little sister, but it was hard when dwarven etiquette was being eroded away as a blissfully ignorant Dwalin chatted to a dwarrowdam without a proper male escort. And the way Ori seemed to forget herself and act like a young male Dwarf, made Dori feel sad. She should have been learning her scribing craft in the safety of the nunnery, not risking her life on a foolish quest and losing her female respect by dallying so casually with the opposite gender. Yet it was what it was and for him to storm in and reveal their secret would be so much worse. Nori sensed his brother’s malaise and patted him on the knee.

“Look at it this way, Dor. Ori is happy. Since how long have you seen “him” so happy?”

Dori wanted to retort about how Nori had not seen the young lady Ori had become in his absence. Or how he had not seen her face light up when taken as a scribe apprentice. Or the suitors she would soon have be garnering in the next few years as her beauty grew. But he didn’t. Nori, for whatever reason had kept him away, had missed his siblings more then he let on and was appreciating every moment he spent with them now. Ori was laughing and smiling and she was happy even if the circumstances were far from what Dori had hoped for her. And he knew Nori was right too. Ori had bloomed in just these short couple of months that had taken over a decade to grow previously. Most of all they were together as a family. So instead of saying anything Dori just smiled.


End file.
